Beauty and the Beast
by BlackenedHearts
Summary: A collection of stories featuring Blake and Yang. Primarily Romance/Friendship. Stories not in chronological order, but within same continuity. Blake/Yang. Does not necessarily comply with all elements of canon.
1. Rooftop Confessions

**Author's Note**

**Current timeline: 1**

**Well, here we go, the start of a Yang/Blake series. This'll be run like Red and White, a series of short stories not in chronological order that more or less fit in the same continuity. I haven't decided yet whether or not this is in the same continuity as Red and White. Maybe.**

**Shout out to Isyys who originally held a story using this title, "Beauty and the Beast". When they heard that I had been planning to use it but decided against it since I didn't want to double up on story titles, Isyys changed the name of their story without me even asking them or even saying anything at all to them directly. That story is now "Blake's Little Secret", why don't you go check it out?**

* * *

**Title: Rooftop Confessions**

**Characters: Blake and Yang.**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance.**

**Summary: While Blake broods on the roof, Yang comes up to check on her with perhaps something else she's been meaning to do for a while.**

* * *

It was a clear night out tonight. The stars were easily visible overhead, and a cool breeze blew through the area. Blake lay on the roof of the building by herself, calm but somewhat melancholic. She could see well enough in the dark that the lunar light and starlight would have been more than ample for her to read a book by. For now though, she was simply reclining on the slope of the roof, basking in the calm of the night.

Alone by herself it was times like these where she was able to be left to her own thoughts. She loved her team, really she did, but sometimes she felt it best to be away from them for a bit. Their young leader and her partner had a strong bond, and Yang greatly enjoyed teasing them both. It was amusing to watch, but sometimes she felt like she was intruding.

Her time to herself was not to be however as she was soon interrupted. "So what are you doing up here now all by yourself?" came a familiar bright voice. Hearing the sound of approaching footsteps on the tiles of the roof Blake looked over to see Yang sit down beside her. "The others are inside having a good time." Indeed she could hear the faint voices of Ruby and Weiss coming from inside through an open window. "Team JNPR is coming over soon too."

Turning her head back to the sky Blake blinked slowly. "It sounds like they're having enough fun by themselves," she stated blandly.

"Well, we'd be having more fun with you too!" Yang pouted.

"...I think it's fine as it is now," Blake whispered quietly.

There was something in Blake's tone that made Yang narrow her eyes, not that the dark haired girl was able to see it from her position. "Come on, don't be like that. I don't know why you're always off on your own, but you should spend more time with the team. You belong with us, y'know?" She tried to keep her voice calm and her tone lighthearted, but in truth she was a little worried. Blake had always been rather asocial since they had met, but sometimes it was a little concerning. She set herself at a distance from everyone else, and at times Yang wasn't totally sure if even Blake realized herself that she did it.

Blake got up from where she was lying down, bringing herself up into a seated position. She let the silence hand between them for a minute while she considered her answer. For once, Yang waited patiently without interruption.

"I have a place here yes," Blake started off. She turned her head upwards again, looking once more into the inky blackness between the brighter twinkles of the stars. "But not quite as much as the rest of you, do I?" She sounded more like she was talking to herself than to Yang by this point.

Yang had frozen at this point, eyes wide. She couldn't quite believe that Blake was saying something like this. "...You don't really mean that do you?" she asked aghast. It wasn't like Blake to broach topics like this of her own volition, but whatever reason it was, Yang felt a little disturbed at how Blake felt about her place on the team. "What brought this on all of a sudden?"

Shrugging her shoulders Blake spoke. "I've always been on the outside, looking in. Just a little, at times." She hummed softly before continuing. "But that's fine, isn't it? I still belong, I know that." Blake seemed to be entirely oblivious as to the effects of her words on her companion, as in her mind, she was merely stating facts. Team RWBY was nice, and she did feel like she had a place among them, but she could never quite manage to feel fully at home. Still, she was perfectly content with the way things are. They were certainly a lot better than how things once were in her past. Feeling a pair of arms circle around her waist, Blake stiffened.

"Is that really how you feel? ...You idiot." Yang said this with a small frown of displeasure on her face. Pressing her forehead against the back of Blake's neck with a cushion of her hair in between she sighed. She could feel Blake tightening up further, the other girl had never liked other people touching her. Still, she hadn't made any motion to pull away yet, so Yang took that as a good sign.

"You're always like this," Yang mumbled. "The only reason you're looking in from the outside is because you choose to stand alone, you push us away. Why can't you see how much we care for you?" she chastised the brooding girl. "Ruby looks up to you, you know that. And Weiss likes spending time with you in spite of your difference in opinion on certain topics. And you're my partner, of course you have a place at my side." Her voice turned a little indignant towards the end.

Blake slowly let the tension in her body relax as it did not seem like her partner was planning on letting go of her any time soon. It seemed that she had inadvertently upset the other girl, though that was not her intention. She hadn't meant to point fingers or anything, it was simply the way things were. And she was fine with that. "Perhaps. But in the end I am not essential, not needed. Ruby and Weiss have grown close, and they depend on each other in a way unlike their friendships with me."

"And me?" Yang said with thinly veiled displeasure at Blake's apparently lack of worth in her own eyes.

Blake closed her eyes as she leaned back into the frowning golden haired girl. "...You don't need me. You've always been independent. Strong. Our partnership may be beneficial, but again, not essential. You would do fine without me." Again, this was all said by Blake rather calmly. She seemingly wasn't saddened by her perceived role, nor was she looking for pity or complaining. Blake was merely answering Yang's questions with what she believed to be the truth.

Making an angry noise at the back of her throat Yang released the girl she had been previously restraining and quickly repositioned herself in front of her. Pushing Blake back down onto the surface of the roof she placed her arms to either side, pinning the girl in black down. "Don't say that. Never say that," Yang all but growled. "You're my partner. My best friend. You are important to me."

Blake was a little surprised at the sudden action from Yang, but it was quickly dismissed as she knew her partner to be rather impulsive. In truth Yang's words touched her, but as a half masked face flickered through her mind and memory she couldn't quite suppress the lingering doubt which she voiced. "Partner's change, and friendships fade. What's important now doesn't always stay the same."

Yang's expression softened as she heard the faint sadness which had finally found it's way into Blake's voice. "Maybe they do for some people." Leaning in purple eyes stared into amber from inches away and she whispered, "But you're special...to me." With that, one pair of eyes closed as the distance disappeared.

The other pair of eyes on the other hand shot wide open. The kiss was determined and without hesitation. Yang knew exactly what she wanted. At the same time though, it was not overly rough or forceful, Blake could have pulled away at any moment if she so wanted. But even as she lay there without visible reaction to the kiss, she still didn't move away, or rather, something in her couldn't.

When she was looking into Yang's opened eyes once more Blake found a crack in her voice when she spoke next. "What- what was that?"

"That?" Yang asked huskily. "That was a kiss. The question is, what are you gonna do about it?"

"I think..." Blake started off hesitantly. "I think," she stated again after a moment with more surety in her voice as her eyes locked unflinchingly onto Yang's. "You should shut up and kiss me again." Grabbing a fistful of Yang's scarf she pulled her down to her lips once more.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Blake came out perhaps a tad more emo than I initially wanted. Well, I'll try to make her less so in future chapters. I'm probably gonna start on those death fics first though...which may just make everyone more emo. Eh. Special circumstances there. Less emo in future chapters of this story anyway.**

**In ot****her news, on the tumblr of Arryn Zech (Blake's VA) as a response to a question regarding ****her OTP: **

_**Umm…. I already know what the actual pairings are, so I don't think it's fair for me to answer this. BUT I do think that the Bumblebee ship is cute, only because it's a well balanced relationship if it was an actual thing.**_

**So some support for Blake/Yang, _buuuut_ from the sounds of it, I don't think it's happening.**

**EDIT: There is fanart of the ending from the wonderfully talented VnixxiR. Link in my profile.**


	2. Frustrated Spies

**Author's Note**

**Current timeline: 1, 2**

**Took a little while since I didn't have much time or motivation to write, especially not fluff, but here's chapter two. Some more Blake/Yang, as well as some Ruby/Weiss on the side for you all. A reminder, those of you who read Red and White are probably already familiar with it, but each chapter is not necessarily in chronological order nor directly connected. Chapter 2 luckily does in fact come after chapter 1, but there is still a significant time gap between them.**

**I think that this is probably going to be in the same continuity as Red and White. That also means that any parts of canon Red and White is ignoring due to it being contradictory to something I had already written, will also be ignored here, e.g. they will all start off with their own individual dorms, but the team eventually moves out into a small house later on.**

**A lot of you are probably here because of it, but for those of you who haven't already seen it, VnixxiR drew a wonderful piece of art for the ending of the first chapter. Link is in my profile.**

**I hope you guys enjoy the second chapter of Beauty and the Beast.**

* * *

**Title: Frustrated Spies**

**Characters: Yang, Blake, Ruby, and Weiss.**

**Genre: Romance, Humour.**

**Summary: Yang decides to follow around Ruby and Weiss during their date. Unfortunate Blake is brought along for the ride in Yang's shenanigans.**

* * *

At the moment, Blake and Yang were situated at one of the back table in the library. Normally this would not be a very notable scene. Blake often came to the library to read, and the back table which was nice and out of the way from everyone else was a favourite of hers. It was not even that strange to find Yang in the library so long as she was with another member of her team who had dragged her in to read or study. Right now though, only one of them seemed to actually be studying.

"Yang. What are you doing?" Blake asked as she looked up from the textbook at her partner seated across from her.

Rather than answering her girlfriend, Yang simply continued what she was doing. She had a large textbook propped up on the table in front of her, behind which she hid her face. Rather than merely being absorbed in the actual text though, a head of blonde hair would pop up above the book every few seconds for a short moment before ducking back down.

Twisting around in her seat Blake looked back to try and find what Yang was looking at. A cursory glance of their surroundings quickly yielded her the answer. "Oh, is that Ruby and Weiss over there? I hadn't noticed they were here," she remarked aloud. It seemed they were not the only ones here to study. Turning back to her partner she frowned. "Why don't you just go up to them? Are you trying to spy on them?"

"Yes," Yang admitted immediately without pause or shame.

"Why?" asked Blake feeling like she might regret learning the reason behind the blonde's latest antics..

"Because they've been spending so much time together lately, obviously," came the reply with a roll of her purple eyes as they peeked up above the book again.

Palming her face, Blake sighed. "Of course they are. That's what happens when people start dating." She looked through her fingers at her own girlfriend. "I thought you said you were okay with them?"

"I am." Yang showed no sign of stopping in her spying attempts however.

A moment passed as Blake waited for her to elaborate. When she showed no signs of doing so however, the now somewhat frustrated girl prompted her. "Then why are you spying on them?"

Looking around the side of her book at Blake, Yang held an expression which seemed to say that the answer should be obvious. "For material I can use to blackmail, or maybe just embarrass them later."

Blinking, Blake started incredulously at how easily the golden haired girl admitted to her less than noble intentions. "As a good sister, shouldn't you respect Ruby's privacy and leave her love life alone?"

"Well yeah, but as an older sister it's also my job to tease her relentlessly." Yang gained a devious look in her eyes. "And if Weiss ends up as my sister too one day, well, all the better!"

"I really hope you don't intend to follow them around all day for this," sighed the only one of the two that seemed to respect the privacy of others.

"That's a great idea!" Yang exclaimed before quickly covering her mouth and ducking back down as she remembered she was in a library.

With a groan Blake's face hit the table. "I shouldn't have given you any more stupid ideas," she mumbled into the wood barely audible to Yang. Lifting her face back up she asked, "I don't supposed there is any way I could convince you _not_ to go through with it, is there?"

"Nope!"

"If I go with you, could you at least promise not to intrude too much on their date today?" pleaded Blake. It probably wouldn't be a bad idea for her to get out of the library for once and spend time with her girlfriend either. Her request was met with some quiet cackling.

"They're going on a date today?" Yang asked rhetorically. "That's perfect! I should bring a camera!"

The thud of someone's face slamming into wood sounded through their corner of the library.

* * *

A couple of hours later found the pair of girls in the streets of the town as they stalked behind two other girls oblivious to their presence. The two were dressed rather casually, outside their normal combat attire or school uniforms to help avoid recognition.

"Man, they haven't done anything I could use as dirt on them yet," Yang pouted as she turned to the side so she could look at Blake. "Why aren't they doing anything exciting?"

Indeed Ruby and Weiss had yet to do much more than walk around. They had taken a rather scenic route through parks as well as a few smaller market streets where they had done some window shopping. The two had yet to actually sit down anywhere or go inside any building yet though. Aside from a few small comments about what they had seen, the two hadn't actually said much to each other.

Instead of answering her Blake continued watching their two other teammates, her eyes widening a moment later. "I think they're looking back at us!" she said to Yang as she brought up her hands to cover her face from view.

Blake had not even managed to finish her sentence yet before Yang started moving. Grabbing Blake by the shoulders she quickly pushed her out of the way, ducking the both of them into a nearby alleyway. Looking back out into the streets Yang kept an eye on the reflections in the store windows across the street to make sure that her sister and teammate hadn't turned back for them.

What Yang failed to notice however, was that she still had Blake pinned to the wall. The darker haired girl was flushed in the face as she felt her girlfriend's body pressed against her, her eyes glued to Yang's face. The blonde however was still too busy watching the street to notice what she was doing to the other girl.

"Okay, I think they're going," said Yang after a moment. Moving her hands off of Blake's shoulder she grabbed one of her hands and dragged her out of the alley, eyes on the retreating backs of red and white. "Come on! We can't let them leave us behind!"

Being tugged along by her arm, Blake followed after Yang. Her cheeks were still red though, and her heart beating fast. A bit of a disgruntled look was visible on her face. She had not had much time to spend with Yang recently, and this little escapade of theirs was a bit of an excuse for her to do so. If it was going to be like this though, it just might end up more frustrating than anything else.

* * *

They spent the next several hours following the two around with similarly limited success. The first location they actually settled into was the local movie theatre. Ruby and Weiss were seated in the middle whereas Blake and Yang were hidden in the back. While the movie was not particularly packed, there were still enough people there to ensure that they would not be seen.

The movie itself was mainly an action flick, obviously chosen by Ruby, although there was a bit of romance on the side. Yang spent the entire time staring at the two girls who came here on a date, the movie entirely neglected. Blake actually watched the movie, even though it was not much to her taste. She did glance over every now and then to her teammates to confirm what she already knew, that nothing was happening.

Blake had held Yang's hand through most of the movie, but her girlfriend was again too distracted to pay her any attention much to her disappointment. Normally it wouldn't be too unusual for them to cuddle a bit or kiss during a movie, but there was to be no such activities today it seemed.

After that, they had continued tailing Weiss and Ruby to a small cafe for a rather light dinner. The two other girls had chosen to sit outside, which allowed Blake and Yang to remain inside and spy on them out the windows while maintaining some distance. By this point even Blake was feeling a little let down at the lack of any romantic interaction at all between the two, which was not helped by her own lack of the same thing from Yang.

After another narrow miss as they were leaving the restaurant, the pair soon found out why Ruby and Weiss had had such a light meal. Ruby had ended up bringing her girlfriend to a small amusement park. Ruby, because it certainly would not have been Weiss's idea to go to such a place.

In the amusement park, everybody ended up doing the typical things one would do at such a place. Everyone snacked a bit on some of the food from the stands, though Weiss had the least as she was not much of a fan of junk food. The two who were still unwittingly being spied on went a few rides, though Blake and Yang refrained from doing so. If they followed the two onto a ride they would likely get caught, and if they went on a different ride they ran the risk of losing them in the park.

After a couple of rides and snacks, Ruby seemed to wander over towards the games, with Weiss following next to her and the other two still sneaking along a ways behind them. It wasn't long afterwards that Ruby ended up winning a rather large teddy bear which she handed over to an embarrassed Weiss. Finally after a long day of waiting, something happened at last to break the monotony.

"Oh hey! Ruby's finally making a move!" Yang whispered excitedly to her partner in crime trying not to be overheard by their targets but not quite managing to contain her excitement. Her excitement quickly turned back into disappointment however. "...Oh. Wow. _Woo~oow_. Those two are _sooo_ socially inept."

The move that Yang was referring to was when Ruby reached for Weiss's hand. While Weiss seemed receptive enough to holding hands, nothing happened beyond that and it was really obvious why. Both Ruby and Weiss were bright red in the face just from holding each other's hands and couldn't even look each other in the eye anymore. Still though, they didn't let go of each other.

"Well, _I_ think they look cute," Blake interjected.

"Bah," the annoyed girl waved dismissively. "_Cute_ may be nice and all, but it's not really what I was looking for."

Blake raised an eyebrow as she gave Yang another funny look. "I thought older siblings were supposed to be protective of their little sisters when it came to dating. But here you are hoping for the opposite."

"Well, I trust them not to do anything too bad," Yang grumbled. "But I expected a bit more than..._this!_" she said as she gestured towards them in disgust. "This might actually be one of the saddest things I have ever seen." Sighing Yang let the tension run from her body as she shook her head. "Since it looks like they're heading back to the dorms, I doubt anything else is going to happen. I suppose I'll just have to make do with this. It's not much for blackmail material, but I bet it'll still work great for teasing."

Rolling her eyes Blake grabbed Yang by the hand. "Since we're here anyway, maybe we should try some of the rides? There's not much of a point in following them back. As you said, we're not going to see anything interesting."

* * *

The sky was already dark out by the time they found themselves on the Ferris wheel.

"Well this is nice, isn't it?" Blake commented as she reclined in her seat. The night air was cool and crisp, not enough to be cold, simply just refreshing. The bright moon was also easily visible from their elevated position.

"Yeah, I suppose. It's just too bad that things didn't exactly go to plan."

Turning her neck Blake looked over at Yang. The other girl was moping a bit, looking out the side of the cart. "I think Ruby and Weiss's date went pretty well for them. You're the only one disappointed about the lack of embarrassing things to hold over their heads." Narrowing her eyes, Blake continued, "However, I do think our own date has been missing a little...something."

"Our date?" Yang blinked. As she continued talking she began to turn over to face Blake "Huh, yeah. I suppose we did sort of go on a date of our own. But what do you mean by-!" The moment her face turned to within Blake's reach, the other girl quickly closed the distance between them.

Blake pressed her lips into Yang, kissing her ferociously as her hands pinned her girlfriend to the side of the cart. She had grown tired of just waiting for Yang's attention, so she was simply going to seize it for herself now.

"Wow," breathed the stunned blonde. Blinking a few times to regain her bearings she grinned at Blake, leaning back in close to her face. "Well if you wanted to kiss me, you should have just said something. I wouldn't have objected"

"Well I'm telling you now," came the murmured response as their lips met once more.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well, I hope this second chapter lived up to the first. As usual, I'm finishing this chapter up pretty late before I go to sleep, so I'm not totally sure how great my judgement is at the moment. **

**Please read and review.**


	3. Little Black Book

**Author's Note**

**Current timeline: 1, 2, 3. Surprisingly still linear, if not directly connected.**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this story much, I've been focusing on other things. Like TLB, the Halloween one-shot, or the tumblr account I finally got around to making. This chapter isn't very long, but hopefully the next one shouldn't take as long to come out as this one did.**

**This one is set further in the future. Team RWBY has since moved out into a small shared house, like in some of the chapters of Red and White if you read that. I mostly just needed them to have their own private residence with all the rooms and areas for the purposes of the chapter.**

**If you've noticed, I've changed the cover picture of this story to the picture drawn by VnixxiR. She's both on DeviantArt as well as here on FFN under that name, please check out her stuff.**

* * *

**Title: Little Black Book**

**Characters: Blake, Yang, Ruby, and Weiss.**

**Genre: Romance, Humour.**

**Summary: Blake awakes to find Yang reading her diary. She is not amused.**

* * *

Blake gradually felt herself waking up. Once upon a time she had actually been a very light sleeper, and indeed had been that way for most of her life. Over the past few years however she had grown used to being able to sleep more deeply and soundly, feeling safe amongst her team.

As Blake felt herself coming to, her ears twitched hearing sounds coming from within her room. It sounded faintly like muffled laughter. Blake frowned and rolled over in her bed, there should not be anyone in her room so early unless it was to perhaps wake her up, which this person was decidedly not doing. At least, not purposefully.

There it was again, another giggle, or perhaps chuckle? Well, it certainly wasn't Weiss, that was for certain. That still left the possibility of both her other teammates though. While Ruby probably wasn't anything to be concerned about, having Yang in her room trying not to laugh while she was supposedly asleep could only indicate trouble.

She opened her eyes, and surely enough Blake was greeted with the sight of Yang's back and her long golden hair. A moment later her girlfriend's form shook slightly with more muffled laughter causing Blake's eyes to narrow.

"Yang," Blake spoke breaking the silence. The room's other occupant started at the realization that she was no longer asleep. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Oh Blake! You're awake!" Spinning around Yang turned to face her with a curtain of hair whipping through the air. Suspiciously her right hand remained concealed behind her body the entire motion, with her left joining it behind her shortly after. "Good morning!"

While Blake may not have been as easily woken as she used to be, once awake she still managed to regain her faculties quite quickly unlike others. Sitting up she narrowed her eyes giving her girlfriend a look. Yang had still not answered her question. Squirming uncomfortably under her gaze Yang was forced to look away.

"I, ah, just wanted to watch you sleep?" the squirming blonde offered weakly.

Blake slowly raised an eyebrow as if questioning Yang on whether or not that was what she really wanted to go with. "Okay, two things. One, that is a little creepy. I don't care if we're dating or that we're living together. Going into my room just to watch me sleep is not normal," she said sternly. "Two, you were not even looking at me. No, you were looking at whatever it is you have behind your back now and laughing."

"Okay Blake, first, I have to say that it hurts that you apparently think I'm creepy. Really really hurt," Yang pouted. "_I_ think it's romantic that I find the sight of my girlfriend asleep endearing. You're so cute when you're sleeping. Like a kitten."

Blake felt a bit of a growl gather in the back of her throat even as she felt her ears twitch. She disliked being called a kitten, but that hardly discouraged Yang most of the time.

"Anyways, you see, I came in here looking for my scroll. I think I left it here yesterday," Yang started explaining whilst slowly edging to the side. "But then, well...Ikindafoundyourdiaryandstartedreadingitgott agobye!" Just as she rushed out the last jumble of words, Yang immediately proceeded to rush out of the room through the door she had been backing towards.

"My...what?" Blake asked aloud to an empty room, temporarily taken aback by the garbled sentence. "Wait. My diary? Yang!" Blake shouted alarmed once she had managed to make sense of the words. Now that she thought about it, she had managed to catch a small glimpse of a black book in Yang's hand as she had left. Throwing off the covers she leapt out of bed chasing her partner's retreating form. "Get back here! I swear Yang, you are dead!"

Blake may have been more agile, but Yang had the advantage of a head start in this case. The madly laughing blonde led the practically hissing faunus on a merry chase through the house, making sure to keep the book in her hands out of reach, and more often than not, out of sight as well.

"Come on Blake! It's not a big deal, I didn't even read very much. I had no idea you were so _naughty_ though." teased Yang as she dodged another swipe from Blake.

"Give it back now and I promise your death will be swift," she retorted. Inwardly though Blake's mind was racing as she tried to remember what potentially embarrassing things she had written that Yang could be referring to.

When the pair finally reached the kitchen, they found their other two housemates already there, both still in their pyjamas as well. Seated at the table Ruby had a piece of toast with what looked like strawberry jam in her mouth as she turned to look at them curiously. Weiss on the other hand was hunched over a bowl of cereal, still too tired to even acknowledge their presence.

"Ruby!" Yang cried out as she ran towards her sister. Pulling the younger girl out of her seat with one hand, she used the other to slip the book into the back of the waistband of her shorts. This way both hands were available so that she could hold her little sister in front of her as a human shield. "Protect me from the big bad kitty cat!"

Blake's expression, while not quite murderous, was still one that promised great and painful retribution. Ruby looked a bit like a deer caught in the headlights, especially with the piece of toast still sticking out of her mouth as her eyes went wide. She cast a glance towards Weiss, silver eyes silently pleading for help. The heiress simply raised another spoonful of milk and cereal flakes towards her mouth, ignoring all three of them.

"Ruby, if you would kindly step out of the way please, I really need to murder your sister for invasion of privacy and theft of personal property," Blake said in the far too calm tone of hers she gained while making threats.

Unfortunately, it was not up to Ruby as to whether or not she could simply move aside. As Blake took a step to move around her leader to get at her partner, Yang simply turned her meat shield to face her.

"Now now Blake, there's no need to get violent. I'm sure we can settle this peacefully like civilized people do," placated Yang as she swung around Ruby again to keep her between Blake and herself.

"Says the one using their little sister as a human shield!" snarled Blake as she made another move towards Yang only to be forced to back off so as not to hit poor innocent Ruby.

"Well, siblings are supposed to look out for one another," reasoned Yang. "Ruby's just being a good little sister, aren't you Ruby?" The toast muffled sounds were distinctly in disagreement. "That's right! And a good team leader as well. Mediating from the middle when team members have issues." The expression Blake gave her indicated that she did not believe that was anywhere close to what the other girl had meant to say at all.

"I'm being serious here Yang. Give. It. Back."

Yang had opened her mouth to deliver a reply, but feeling the diary slip out of her pants she whirled around, finally letting go of Ruby. "Hey!" Upon finding nothing behind her she turned back towards Blake to see Weiss handing the book back to her.

"Thank you Weiss," Blake smiled gratefully at the white haired heiress. Humming a sound of acknowledgement Weiss grabbed Ruby by the hand, leading her back to the table in hopes that they could finish eating without more noisy interruptions.

Shooting another nasty glare at Yang Blake looked back at the small black book in her hands. Frowning she noticed that although roughly the same size as her diary, it did not quite look right. Opening up the front cover she quickly realized why.

"Yang you moron, this isn't my diary," Blake sighed resting her forehead into her hand.

"It isn't?" Clearly Yang had no idea what it was that she had actually found and read.

"No. It's a romance novel." Blake was still rather peeved that Yang had read what she _thought_ was her diary, but she had a hard time holding a grudge since there was no actual harm done. It's not like her girlfriend hadn't done stupider or more infuriating things in the past. In truth now that she thought about it, there wasn't really anything she had written down that Yang wouldn't already know or be able to guess.

"Huh." Yang paused, seemingly taking a moment to contemplate this revelation. It didn't take long though for another sly smirk to spread across her lips. "A 'romance' novel huh? I didn't think you read those kinds of things Blake. Some of those things were rather..._inappropriate_," she drawled eyeing Blake suggestively.

Blake flinched, just now realizing that Yang had finally managed to stumble upon some of her more questionable reading material. "I just read it for the plot! It has a good story," she defended, internally wincing. It was obvious to her the moment it left her mouth that that was not a very good defence, especially if Yang had managed to read certain parts of the story.

"The plot huh? I wouldn't mind _reenacting the plot_ with you if you wanted," said Yang with a raise of her eyebrows. She stepped in closer to Blake, bringing a finger up beneath her chin.

"Yang!" Blake yelped reddening. "There are others present!"

"Aww, they don't mind," Yang waved dismissively. Indeed Weiss was at this point already turned back to her cereal, ignoring their byplay. Ruby had turned to look at them curiously again, but apparently had no idea what they were talking about. "I notice you're not protesting my suggestion though," she grinned mischievously.

Blake just rolled her eyes and gently pushed Yang back. "You're an idiot. But you're my idiot I suppose. Come on, we might as well eat breakfast first since we're down here already anyway." Grabbing her by the hand the two moved towards the table.


End file.
